Zutto, Eien ni
by Shin Aoi
Summary: Kejadian itu membuat Yukio tidak bisa kembali ke wujud manusianya. Ia telah sepenuhnya menjadi setengah iblis. Purnama merah. Tato bunga lili. Nii-san nya. Warning(s) Inside. Twincest. Yaoi.


**Disclaimer by Kazue Kato**

 **Story Written by Shin Aoi**

 **Cover by Fizzcode Doujin [Hakoniwa Yuugi]**

 **Edited by me~**

 **Pairing : YukioxRin**

 **YAOI! BXB! OOC! DLDR! Twincest! PossesiveYukio! Omegaverse! Unfaedah!**

 **~Happy Reading~**

* * *

"aaa" **= percakapan**

 _aaa_ **= pikiran tokoh/ucapan dalam hati**

 **aaa = Satan speaking here**

' _aaa'_ **= Kuro speaking here**

" **aaa** " = **YukiRin speaking here**

* * *

Karena telah menunjukkan api birunya dihadapan semua orang, maka Okumura Rin pun diputuskan untuk dihukum mati. Rin dengan tangan yang terborgol diseret menuju lantai teratas Akademi _Sei Juu Ji Gakuen_ atau yang sering disebut _Juku_. Lantai atap gedung tersebut penuh dengan lukisan lingkaran sihir yang sangat besar dan juga dikelilingi oleh para _exorcist_ **[1]** kelas atas dan disaksikan langsung oleh Ernest Frederick Egin, kakek dari Rin dan juga Yukio.

Rin di gantung di altar persembahan. Dengan memegang _kurikara_ **[2]** , Frederick mulai mengucapkan puji-pujian, diikuti oleh para _exorcist_ yang lain.

 _Ecce lignum crucis. In quo salus mundi pependit. Venite adremus popule meus. Quid feci tibi, aut in quo contravi te. Responde mihi. Agios o theos, sanctus deus. Agios ischyros, sanctus fortis..._

Senjata yang berada di sekeliling lingkaran sihir tersebut mengeluarkan darah kental. Darah itu terus mengalir menuju tempat Rin. Sementara itu, Frederick mencabut pedang _kurikara_ , dan api biru Rin langsung menguar, mengelilingi sekujur tubuhnya.

"Wahai darah dari iblis terkutuk, tunjukkanlah kami jalan menuju gerbang neraka!"

 _ **Bats!**_

Ia menancapkan pedangnya, mengeluarkan petir merah yang menyambar Rin.

"Aaaaaaaaaarrrrrggggghhhhh."

Rin berteriak kesakitan. Sekujur tubuhnya mengeluarkan darah.

Tiba-tiba Yukio datang dan berteriak.

"Apa maksudnya semua ini?! Apa yang kau lakukan pada kakakku?!"

"Fufu.. tidakkah kau melihatnya? Aku mengorbankannya demi membuka gerbang _gehenna_ **[3]**."

Yukio tersentak.

"A-apa?! Bukankah kau bilang kau akan mengubah kakakku menjadi manusia?! Kau sudah berja―

"Rin adalah tumbalnya."

Kata- kata itu membuat jantung Yukio terasa berhenti berdetak.

 _Tidak. Nii-san.. aku ingin melindunginya. Tapi mengapa? Mengapa Kakek tega menghianati ku. Aku ingin mengubah Nii-san menjadi manusia, karena aku mencintainya_.

"Lepaskan kakakku sekarang juga!"

Yukio mengacungkan pistolnya dihadapan kakekknya sendiri.

"Hahaha.. percuma saja kau menembakku, pesawat yang membawa hulu ledak sudah lepas landas dari _Dragoon Laboratory_ dan sebentar lagi akan sampai di Akademi _Sei Juu Ji_. Pesawat itu hanya menuruti perintahku, jadi semua yang kau lakukan itu percuma."

Frederick tertawa bengis. Sementara itu, Yukio menurunkan pistolnya.

"Kalau begitu, sebagai gantinya gunakanlah aku."

"Apa?"

"Aku akan membuka gerbang _gehenna_. Jadi, lepaskanlah kakakku."

"Baiklah."

* * *

Yukio menurunkan Rin dari tempat eksekusinya. Ia menatap Rin lama.

" _Nii-san_ **[4]**.." ujarnya pelan.

Lalu, Yukio pun berjalan menuju ke lingkaran sihir yang ada didepannya. Merentangkan lengannya dan merobek nadinya. Membiarkan darah kental berbau besi itu mengalir menyelimuti lingkaran sihir itu.

Dan..

"Aaaaaaaaarrrrggghhhh!" Yukio berteriak, tubuhnya bereaksi. Ia berubah kedalam mode iblis. Telingannya memanjang dan api biru menyelimuti sekujur tubuhnya. Api itu menyala-nyala dan membakar setiap _exorcist_ yang ada disitu.

"Yuki- _chan_?!"

Shiemi berlari mendekat, namun Yukio segera mengayunkan tangannya yang menyebabkan api biru itu hampir mengenai Shiemi.

"Jangan mendekat!" Yukio berteriak.

Seketika gumpalan-gumpalan tengkorak muncul, dan terbukalah gerbang _gehenna_ dalam ukuran yang cukup besar.

"Datanglah! _Messiah_ **[5]**! Bakarlah _gehenna_ dengan api dari ilmu pengetahuan! Hahahahaha!"

Frederick berteriak keras, pesawat yang membawa hulu ledak itu menjatuhkan sebuah tabung yang jatuh tepat kedalam gerbang _gehenna_. Gerbang _gehenna_ mengeluarkan cahaya keunguan yang menyilaukan.

"Ini adalah kemenangan kita semua, sinar dari tangga _Jacob_!"

 _ **Siiing**_

Seketika cahaya itu menghilang dan membuat Frederick terdiam. Tiba-tiba..

 _ **Blar!**_

Iblis dalam skala besar keluar dari dalam gerbang _gehenna_.

"A-apa?" Frederick membatu. Lalu ia pun terseret masuk kedalam gerbang _gehenna_.

"Apa yang terjadi? Bukankah _messiah_ telah diaktifkan?" Yukio menatap sekitarnya horor.

 **Sepertinya terjadi kesalahan ya kan?**

"Suara ini?!"

 **Hahaha! Kembang api seperti itu takkan menggores** _ **gehenna**_ **sedikitpun.**

"Jangan-jangan.. _Tou-san_ **[6]**?!"

 _ **Sou da**_ **! Aku adalah Satan, Papamu. Hahahahahaha.**

"Dasar Iblis! Beraninya kau meniru suara Ayahku?!"

 **Aku tidak menirunya. Karena ia yang terakhir aku rasuki. Maka suaraku pun membekas seperti ini. Hahahahaha.**

"Diam! Jika kau tak mengacau di _assiah_ **[7]** _,_ maka Ayahku tidak akan mati dan Ibuku tak akan dibunuh!" Yukio terus berteriak.

 **Sepertinya kau salah paham. Yang membunuh Yuri bukanlah aku melainkan pria itu.**

Yukio menolehkan kepalanya. Menatap kakeknya yang nyaris tenggelam dalam gerbang _gehenna_.

"Tolong aku! Yukio!" Frederick berteriak sambil mengayunkan tangannya meminta pertolongan.

 **Jangan memasang ekspresi seolah kau tak tau apa-apa! Maka dari itu, akan kutunjukkan padamu yang sebenarnya lewat perantara mataku. Semuanya . Hahahahaha.**

 _ **Deg!**_

Sepasang _blue shapphire_ milik Yukio berubah menjadi kuning cerah. Menandakan ia telah dirasuki oleh Satan dan memperlihatkan kejadian yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Tolong aku, Yukio!"

Yukio berjalan mendekat menuju gerbang _gehenna_.

"Katakan padaku yang sebenarnya! Apakah anda yang memerintahkan agar Ibuku, Yuri Egin untuk dibakar sampai mati?!"

"Kenapa kau―

"Jawab!"

"Ya.. aku yang memberi perintah. Anak itu bilang ia akan melahirkan anak dari seorang iblis!"

"Tidakkah kau menyayangi Ibuku?!"

"Bagiku, Yuri sudah mati! Ketika ia melahirkan anak iblis seperti kalian! Keberadaan kalian merupakan aib bagi keluarga Egin! Dan aku tidak akan pernah mengakui kalian!"

Yukio murka, ia marah. Ibunya dibunuh..

" _Kusoooooo_ **[8]**!"

Yukio berteriak kesetanan. Api biru yang menyelimuti tubuhnya berkobar.

 _ **Deg!**_

 **Fufufu..Hahahahahaha**

"Jangan-jangan―

 **Akhirnya! Aku bisa mendapatkan perantara tubuh yang sempurna. Hahahahaha. Mari kita berpesta untuk merayakan lahirnya keturunan Satan! Hahahahahaha!**

Yukio tenggelam di alam bawah sadarnya. Tubuhnya telah dikuasai penuh oleh Satan.

* * *

Rin yang berada pada gendongan Suguro menggeliat.

"Rin!" Shiemi berteriak khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Suguro meliriknya.

Rin mendongak, melihat pemandangan didepannya terkejut.

"Yukio.. A-apa itu Yukio?" Rin terperangah.

Ia segera turun dari gendongan Suguro dan berlari ke arah Yukio.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Yukio?!" Rin berteriak.

 **Berisik!**

"Ka-kau, Satan!"

 **Lamban sekali, Hahahaha!**

"Sialan! Keluar kau dari tubuh Yukio!" Rin berlari ke arah Yukio yang tengah dirasuki Satan.

 _ **Buagh!**_

Yukio memukul pipi Rin hingga ia terpental.

 _ **Prak!**_

Rin melempar _kurikara-_ nya.

"Aku tidak akan bertarung melawan adikku! Yukio! Bangunlah!"

 **Hahahaha! Kau ingin menyelamatkan adikmu? Jangan bermimpi!**

 _ **Buagh!**_

Satan yang berada dalam tubuh Yukio kembali memukul Rin.

"Yukio! Ini aku! Sadarlah!" Rin terus berteriak.

 **Percuma! Tubuh ini sudah menjadi milikku! Hahahahaha**

"Kau bisa mendengarku kan?! Yukio!" Rin berteriak sejadi-jadinya.

* * *

Di alam bawah sadarnya, Yukio membuka mata, ia melihat _Nii-san_ -nya berada di depannya dengan tubuh penuh luka.

 _Nii-san.. Nii-san.._

Tangan kanan Yukio terulur, Rin berlari ke hadapannya.

"Yukio!"

" _Nii-san_.. To-long a-ku.."

Tangan mereka saling meraih. Jarak mereka semakin dekat. Akhirnya kedua tangan mereka pun terkait. Namun..

 _ **Dor!**_

Suara letusan tembakan menggema. Separuh diri Yukio yang masih dikuasai Satan menembak Rin. Rin pun jatuh terduduk dengan darah yang mengalir dari perutnya.

"Aaaaaaaaarrrghhh!" Yukio berteriak histeris, ia telah membunuh kakak yang dicintainya.

 **Tak kusangka kau benar-benar terbangun, takkan kubiarkan. Karena tubuhmu adalah milikku. Habisi dia! Ayo! Ayo!**

Tangan kirinya mengacungkan pistol itu kearah Rin. Namun, tangan kanannya menampiknya.

"Tidak akan."

 **Apa kau bilang?!**

"Yang harus mati adalah kau dan aku!" Yukio mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah kepalanya.

 **Brengsek!**

"Yu-yukio.." Rin memegangi perutnya yang terus mengeluarkan darah, mencoba bangun.

 **Bocah sialan! Kau ingin bunuh diri dan menghalangi diriku lagi?! Ini tidak lucu!**

"Aku sudah bersumpah untuk melindungi _Nii-san_! Tak ada lagi tujuanku selain melindungi _Nii-san_ dan dunia ini!"

 **Berhenti! Jangan terburu-buru, Yukio!** **Kalau kau mati, maka impian ku dan Yuri akan** **―**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa." Yukio bersiap menarik pelatuk pistolnya. Namun..

 _ **Buagh!**_

Rin memukul rahang Yukio dengan sekuat tenaga.

" _Teme_ **[9]**.. apa-apaan kau berlagak keren sendirian seperti itu?! Apa kau puas mengalahkan Satan dengan mengorbankan dirimu sendiri hah?! Jangan bercanda!"

Rin mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Yukio.

" _Nii-san_.."

Air mata mengalir melewati kedua bola mata indah milik Rin.

"Apa kau mengerti perasaan orang-orang yang akan kau tinggalkan!? Perasaan itu.. aku tidak mau merasakannya lagi!"

" _Nii-san_.."

Api biru yang menyelimuti Yukio perlahan memudar.

"Maaf, Maafkan aku. _Nii-san_."

 _ **Hug!**_

Rin memeluk tubuh Yukio erat.

"Yukio.. aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu,"

Yukio pun membalas pelukan Rin dengan erat.

 **Hahahaha! Ahahahaha! Tak kusangka kalian dapat mengalahkanku! Tapi, impianku belum sirna! Hahahaha!**

Gerbang _gehenna_ berpindah ke atas langit. Terus mengeluarkan iblis-iblis untuk menyerang _assiah_.

* * *

"Yukio? Kau tak apa?"

" _Nii-san_ , gerbang _gehenna_ -nya bagaimana?!"

"Di kota.. ia menyerang kota.."

" _Gomen.. Nii-san_ , ini semua salahku. Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan ini."

"Hah.. memang benar kau ini keras kepala dan menyebalkan, bahkan mungkin kau tidak menanggapku sebagai seorang kakak. _Hidoii otoutou da yo_ **[10]**."

"H-ha?"

"Kau bahkan tak memberi tahu ku kalau kau bisa melihat iblis, menjadi pengajar di _Juku_ dan akhirnya menjadi _paladin_ **[11]**?! Seorang kakak rasanya memiliki beban berat karena memiliki adik yang pintar!"

 _ **Gyuut!**_

" _I-itai_ **[12]**.." Rin mencubit hidung Yukio gemas.

"Sesekali, bergantunglah padaku seperti waktu kecil dulu."

" _Nii-san.._ "

' _Rin!'_

"Kuro?! Kemana saja kau?"

' _Gomen Rin, aku tidak akan lari lagi_ _―_

 _ **Poof!**_

― _aku ini adalah pengikut dari exorcist terkuat, Shiro! Naiklah, Rin!'_

"Ou!"

"Aku juga ikut."

"Yukio―tapi?"

"Kurasa karena aku mempunyai kekuatan iblis dalam tubuhku dan aku juga bisa mendengar suara Kuro."

"Bolehkah aku juga ikut, Kuro?"

' _Un, ayo sama-sama'_

Mereka berdua pun pergi bersama dengan Kuro menuju ke gerbang _gehenna_ yang ada di kota untuk memusnahkannya.

* * *

Sementara itu, yang lain. Yaitu, teman-teman Rin tengah berjuang untuk menyelamatkan seisi kota. Mereka berusaha membuat cahaya matahari buatan yang dipantulkan melalui kaca, langsung dari Vatican.

Mereka semakin mendekat ke arah gerbang _gehenna_.Yukio menembaki para iblis yang mencoba untuk menyerang. Namun, Kuro terlambat menghindar sehingga ada satu iblis yang berhasil menyerangnya sehingga Rin pun terjatuh dari tubuh Kuro, begitu pula Yukio.

"Aaaaaa," Rin terjatuh dan juga _kurikara-_ nya berada di luar jangkauan tangannya.

' _Rin!'_ Kuro memanggil.

" _Nii-san_!" Yukio berteriak. Ia melihat ke sampingnya, pedang _kurikara_ melayang tepat berada di sampingnya, ia pun menariknya dan..

 _ **Zrasssh!**_

Sekujur tubuhnya diselimuti api biru, begitu juga dengan Rin.

"Yukio.."

" _Nii-san_!"

Mereka saling mengulurkan tangan dan akhirnya bertautan. Hal itu menyebabkan, kekuatan iblis mereka bergabung. Api biru menyelimuti tubuh keduanya membentuk burung _phoenix_ indah yang terbang menuju gerbang Gehenna.

"Ayo, _Nii-san_!"

"Ou! Kita hancurkan gerbangnya!"

" **Hyaaaaaaaaahhh!** "

 _ **Bats!**_

Mereka menusukkan _kurikara_ tepat di jantung gerbang _gehenna_.

 **Kenapa? Kalian, anak anak yang lahir dari ku dan juga Yuri ingin menghancurkan impian kami?!**

"Aku tak peduli dengan impianmu!"

"Kami, hanya melindungi―

"Teman-teman kami."

―dunia ini."

" **Dengan segenap jiwa dan raga kami! Hyaaaaaahh!** "

 _ **BLAR!**_

Gerbang _gehenna_ pun hancur, dan Satan pun kembali ke dunianya.. _gehenna_.

* * *

Setelah kejadian itu, Akademi _Sei Juu Ji_ benar benar kacau. Jabatan Yukio yang seorang _paladin_ pun dicabut. Karena, Yukio terbukti melakukan penelitian yang terkait dengan manusia disebuah laboratorium rahasia. Saat ini, Yukio kembali ke jabatannya semula yaitu, _exorcist_ kelas menengah pertama.

* * *

 _ **Cklek!**_

Suara pintu tua terbuka menggema. Yukio dan Rin tiba dihutan yang bersalju.

"Yukio? Kita mau kemana?"

"Hm.. Entahlah.."

" _Teme_.. kau sendiri yang memanggilku kemari tapi kau sendiri tidak tau?" perempatan kekesalan muncul didahi Rin.

"Kepala sekolah memberikan aku kunci ini, dia bilang aku harus datang kesini bersamamu,"

" _Sou_ **[12]**.."

Mereka terus berjalan menyusuri hutan lebat bersalju itu. Tiba-tiba Yukio menghentikan langkahnya, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Menatap rumah sederhana yang nyaris rubuh.

"Ada apa, Yukio?"

"Begitukah.."

Yukio kembali meneruskan langkahnya.

"O-oi, Yukio?"

"Sebelum satan merasuki tubuhku, ingatannya mengalir dipikiranku. _Kaa-san_ **[13]** melahirkan kita disini, di hutan yang terlantar ini dengan mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri."

" _Kaa-san_.." Rin bergumam pelan.

"Ayo, akan kutunjukkan jalannya."

" _Ou_."

Mereka telah sampai didepan sebuah gua yang tertutupi tanaman merambat yang didepannya terdapat makam.

"Disini, _Kaa-san_ melahirkan kita. Di malam bersalju _Tou-san_ menemukan kita disini. _Kaa-san_ melahirkan kita kemudian menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya."

"Ini, makam _Kaa-san_? Yukio, kau pasti melihatnya didalam ingatan itu kan? Seperti.. apa _Kaa-san_ kita?"

"Beliau, wanita yang sungguh menawan dan juga cantik.. seperti dirimu, _Nii-san_."

Perkataan Yukio semakin mengecil, dan mungkin saja Rin tidak mendengar kalimat terakhirnya. Namun, ia salah. Karena Rin setengah iblis, pendengarannya lebih tajam dari manusia biasa dan ia bisa mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Yukio. Dan itu membuat pipinya merona dan menghangat.

Rin bersyukur karena saat itu Yukio tengah membelakanginya. Jadi, ia tak perlu panik menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ayo pulang, _Nii-san_."

"Hm."

" _Ne, Kaa-san_ , lain kali kami akan mengunjungimu."

Yukio bergumam pelan dan Rin tersenyum manis dibelakangnya.

Mereka pun kembali ke asramanya.

* * *

Yukio sedang mengerjakan laporannya. Sementara Rin, ia sedang bermalas-malasan bersama dengan Kuro di kasurnya.

" _Ne_ , Yukio..."

"Ada apa _Nii-san_?"

Rin beringsut turun dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju ke arah Yukio yang sedang serius mengerjakan laporan di meja belajarnya.

"Hng.. sepertinya telinga mu sudah tidak bisa berubah ke semula ya?"

Rin menatap telinga Yukio yang terlihat sama seperti miliknya.

"Hm.. sepertinya begitu."

Yukio hanya menjawabnya ogah-ogahan. Ia merasa terganggu oleh kehadiran Rin.

"Yukio.. _Teme_! Jangan mengabaikan ku!"

"Jika kau tidak ada kerjaan maka kerjakan lah pr yang belum kau selesaikan _Nii-san_."

Yukio menyeringai.

" _Teme_.."

Rin kesal dan..

 _ **Trak!**_

Rin mengambil kacamata Yukio secara paksa dan mendudukkan dirinya dipangkuan Yukio.

" _Ni-nii-saaan_? Apa yang kau lakukan,"

"Oh, ayolah Yukio. Sesekali bersantailah, kau ini serius sekali."

Rin terus menggoyangkan tubuhnya diatas pangkuan Yukio, yang tanpa dirinya sadari, Rin menggosokkan bokong kenyalnya terhadap kemaluan Yukio.

" _N-nii-san_! Berhenti!"

" _Mou_ , Yukio kau ini! Dingin sekali."

Wajah Yukio memerah, sementara Rin hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Yukio? Kau tak apa? _Kao wa akai zo_ **[14]**."

Rin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Yukio dan menempelkan dahinya.

Mereka bertatapan. Jarak mereka terhapuskan, karena kedua hidung bangir itu saling bersentuhan.

" _Nii-san_.. kau cantik sekali."

Yukio berbicara menggunakan suara low nya yang entah kenapa terdengar seksi di telinga Rin.

 _ **Blush!**_

Rin memerah.

"Yu-yukio.. _Teme_! Aku bukan wanita!"

 _ **Duak!**_

"A-aduh.."

Rin pun turun dari pangkuan Yukio dengan wajah merona, sementara Yukio. Ia menyeringai senang. Yukio kembali mengerjakan laporannya dan Rin kembali ke kasurnya, kali ini ia berniat untuk tidur, karena hari sudah larut. Ia menggulung tubuhnya didalam selimut. Memikirkan kelakuannya yang kelewat agresif tadi.

* * *

 **Rin POV**

 _Apa-apaan tadi itu?! Yukio! Sialan! Dia bilang aku cantik?! Apakah keempat matanya itu buta huh? Dan juga.. di-dia.. mengeras? A-aku bisa merasakannya saat aku berada di pangkuannya! Ta-tapi kenapa? Aaargh sudahlah! Aku ingin tidur!_

 **Rin End POV**

.

.

Rin tidur dengan tenang. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 malam dan Yukio baru menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Ia membereskan pekerjaannya dan berjalan pelan menuju ranjangnya. Ia berdiri menatap wajah Rin yang tertidur.

" _Nii-san_ ―

Yukio berlutut memandang dan membelai lembut wajah Rin. Terpaan sinar bulan benar-benar membuat sosok kakak yang dicintainya itu terlihat indah.

―aku mencintaimu. Aku tau ini salah, semenjak _Tou-san_ mati. Aku bertekad bahwa aku akan selalu menjagamu. Karena kau milikku, _Nii-san_.. tidak boleh ada yang menyentuhmu―

Yukio mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Rin dan berbisik.

―kecuali aku."

 _ **Lick!**_

Yukio menjilat pelan daun telinga Rin, matanya berpendar mengeluarkan api biru. Yukio menjadi sosok yang berbeda. Sepasang manik _shapphire_ milik Yukio menatap leher jenjang Rin. Taringnya menyembul.

 _Aku ingin menghisap darahnya dan menjadikannya milikku._

Namun, Yukio menahannya. Ia harus menahan hasratnya sampai saat itu tiba. Sebagai gantinya, Yukio pun mencium bibir _cherry_ milik Rin. Yukio tidak kembali ke ranjang miliknya, tapi ia beranjak naik ke ranjang yang sama dengan milik Rin. Menyamankan tubuhnya di ranjang sempit itu.

Yukio memeluk dan menyandarkan tubuh Rin ke dada bidangnya. Seperti mengucapkan mantera ia pun mengulangi ucapannya.

 _Aku mencintaimu, Nii-san_

* * *

Suara cicitan burung menggema di pagi hari yang cerah. Mereka berdua masih bergumul di ranjang yang sama. Yukio yang sudah bangun pun ingin beranjak dari ranjang itu, sesaat setelah Yukio melepaskan pelukannya dari Rin. Rin pun bereaksi, ia menarik pinggang Yukio dan memeluknya, menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang adik untuk mencari kehangatan.

Yukio pun tersenyum dan kembali memeluk _Nii-san_ nya. Yukio sengaja kembali memeluk _Nii-san_ nya, agar ia bisa memandang wajah tertidur Rin, lagi pula hari ini adalah hari libur.

Rin menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Ia pun membuka kelopak matanya, menampilkan batuan sewarna _shapphire_ yang masih murni. Ia menatap objek yang pertama kali dilihatnya.

 _Yukio? Oh.. Yukio kah? Hm? Kenapa, kita berpelukan? Yukio.. ?_

Seperti tersadar akan sesuatu, sepasang matanya membola dan berteriak.

"YU-YU-YU-YUKIOOOOOOO?!"

" _Ohayou_ **[15]** _, Nii-san_ dan kau ini berisik sekali,"

Yukio tersenyum manis. Rin merona. Bayangkan saja, pinggangnya dirangkul adiknya, wajahnya yang berada dekat dengan wajah adiknya dan juga, dada yang nyaris bersentuhan.

 _Ini terlalu dekaaaaaaattt_

Rin sibuk berteriak histeris di otaknya, namun ia tidak bisa mengalihkan wajahnya, entah kenapa.

" _Nii-san_.."

Yukio bergumam, membelai pipi Rin. Kelakuan adiknya ini membuat dirinya terpaku.

"Yu-yukio? Kau tak apa? Kau salah makan? Kenapa kau medadak lembut begini?"

Pertanyaan Rin sukses membuat Yukio _sweatdrop_.

"Tidak, _Nii-san_. Baiklah, aku akan mandi. Aku baru ingat kalau sekarang ada janji dengan Pheles- _kyou_."

"Aa? Mephisto kah?"

Yukio hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman dan segera pergi ke kamar mandi. Sementara Rin, ia kembali bergelung di kasurnya.

* * *

 **Skip Time**

Yukio kini berada di ruang kepala sekolah Akademi _Sei Juu Ji_. Ia terlihat membicarakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Pheles- _kyou_ , ada apa memanggil saya kemari?"

" _Ara_ , Okumura Yukio- _kun_. Duduklah aku ingin memberi tahu hal penting terkait kakakmu dan juga.. dirimu."

" _Ha'i_ "

" _Saa.._ Okumura Yukio- _kun_ , apa kau tau hal aneh yang terjadi belakangan ini dengan tubuhmu?"

"Begitulah."

" _Souka_! Hm.. kau sudah menjadi setengah iblis sesungguhnya eh? Apa kau senang, Yukio- _kun_?"

"Kekuatan ini akan kugunakan untuk melindungi _Nii-san_ dari tangan-tangan yang akan menyentuhnya." Ekspresi Yukio mengeras.

"Oya.. _Subarashii! Sugoii ne_ **[16]** , Yukio- _kun_. Apa kau akan mengakui bahwa kakakmu adalah―

Seringaian Mephisto melebar.

―milikmu?"

"Kheh, tentu saja! _Nii-san_ adalah milikku." Yukio mengeluarkan pendar api biru disekitar matanya, menyeringai keji. Seperti bukan seorang Yukio yang biasanya.

"Oho―ini menarik sekali, Ahahaha! _Ne_ , Yukio- _kun_. Kau tau, tak selamanya kau bisa menyembunyikan ekor iblis mu lho."

"Aku tahu, Pheles- _kyou_. Tapi aku harus tetap menyembunyikannya sampai aku siap untuk menjelaskan hal ini kepada _Nii-san_."

"Kau tak perlu repot-repot Yukio- _kun_. Kalian kembar bukan? Setiap iblis yang terlahir kembar akan ditakdirkan berpasangan. Mereka adalah satu, sepasang belahan jiwa dan tidak akan terpisahkan."

"Pasangan?"

"Ya. Pasangan. Walaupun kalian sesama lelaki, tetapi kalian sudah ditakdirkan bersama sejak lahir dan kebetulan, nanti malam adalah purnama merah. Dan ini menandakan dimulainya musim kawin para iblis."

"Musim kawin?"

" _Sou_! Fase itu akan terjadi setiap purnama merah yang hanya datang 150 tahun sekali."

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Ahahaa, menarik sekali Yukio- _kun_. Karena tiap sepasang bayi kembar yang terlahir, salah satu dari mereka adalah omega. Omega akan dibuahi oleh alpha. Tentu saja ada kaitannya dengan mu, karena kakakkmu adalah seorang omega."

" _Nii-san_? Omega?"

'Ya, dan kau adalah alphanya. Jadi kau yang bertugas untuk membuahi kakakkmu."

"Hm.. begitukah." Walaupun tipis, saat itu Yukio memang benar-benar menyeringai.

"Oya dan jangan lupa! Dalam masa heat, kakakmu akan mengeluarkan _pheromon_ **[17]** yang berbau manis dan menyengat."

"Hm.. yang bisa mencium _pheromon_ nya hanya iblis saja bukan?"

"Oho? Tidak Yukio- _kun_. Manusia juga bisa menciumnya, karena memang sedari awal dia adalah setengah iblis dan kau! Harus pandai menjaganya dengan ketat atau dia akan ditandai alpha lain."

"Tidak akan kubiarkan _Nii-san_ ditandai oleh alpha lain selain diriku. _Nii-san_ adalah milikku,."

Ekspresi Yukio mengeras. Kelereng _shapphire_ nya menajam, mengeluarkan pendar api biru yang menjilat-jilat.

"Baiklah, kalau kau sudah mengerti Yukio- _kun_ , kau boleh pergi."

" _Ha'i_ , Pheles- _kyou_."

"Aa! Tunggu dulu, Yukio- _kun_. Tato bunga lili yang dikelilingi akar berduri adalah pertanda bahwa iblis itu calon ratu _gehenna_."

"Tato?"

"Ya. Tato."

Yukio pun memilih mengabaikan perkataan Mephisto dan berjalan keluar dari ruangannya.

Sepeninggal Yukio dari ruangannya Mephisto pun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ahahahahahahaha! Kau lihat itu ayah? Kedua anak kesayanganmu adalah seorang _mate_! Hahaha! Bukankah mereka cocok untuk mejadi penerusmu? Sebagai raja dan ratu yang akan memerintah _gehenna_ tentunya! Hahahaha! _Bravo_!"

* * *

" _Tadaima_ **[18]**."

"Oh.. _Okaeri_ **[19]** Yukio."

Yukio baru saja pulang dari tempat Mephisto dan juga karena tadi ada misi dadakan, ia harus menjalankan misinya terlebih dahulu dan berakhir disini. Pulang terlambat dan sampai di asramanya yang disambut oleh Rin dengan _naked_ apron.

Sebenarnya Rin tidak sepenuhnya _naked_ , hanya saja ia cuma mengenakan _boxer_ hitam diatas lutut dan juga _shirtless_. Oh, dan apron berwarna biru yang biasa ia kenakan ketika memasak.

" _Ni-nii-san_? Ada apa dengan pakaianmu?!"

"Oh? Ini? Ahahaha, entah kenapa cuaca hari ini panas sekali. Jadi aku melepas bajuku."

"Pakai bajumu, _Nii-san_."

Yukio menajamkan pandangannya. Matanya menelusuri leher Rin yang basah dengan keringat. Menatapnya dengan intens yang membuat Rin merasa risih.

"O-oi? Ada apa denganmu, _kuso megane_ **[19]**?"

"Lakukan saja _Nii-san_!" Yukio kelepasan membentak Rin, insting dalam tubuhnya sudah memberontak agar mengklaim Rin saat itu juga.

Rin tersentak.

" _Teme_! Baiklah. Ada apa denganmu sih, Yukio! Kau aneh sekali."

"Bukan urusan mu, _Nii-san_."

"Cih." Rin mendecih kesal. Mematikan api kompor dan melepaskan apron-nya lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

* * *

 **Rin POV**

 _Ck. Ada apa sih dengan anak itu? Menyebalkan! Memang dia tidak merasa kepanasan memakai baju setebal itu?_

Rin mengambil kemeja nya, ia berdiri didepan cermin bersiap memakai pakaiannya. Namun, matanya menatap refleksi dirinya dicermin itu. Menatap tubuhnya.

"Eh? Sejak kapan ada tato bunga lili yang dikelilingi sulur aneh di bawah rusukku? Dan juga.. apakah aku bertambah gemuk atau perasaanku saja? Mengapa pinggulku bertambah lebar? Ng.. Ah, sudahlah."

 **Rin POV End**

.

.

Rin mengancingkan kemejanya dan kembali menuju dapur, melihat Yukio sudah duduk diam di meja makan. Rin pun mengabaikannya. Ia kembali memakai apronnya dan melanjutkan masakannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, masakannya selesai.

"Yukio? Kau mau makan?"

"Hm."

"Baiklah."

Rin mengambil 2 porsi nasi dan lauknya, lalu meletakkannya di meja makan.

" _Itadakimasu_. **[20]** "

Rin hendak menyendokkan makanan kedalam mulutnya, matanya melirik kearah Yukio yang ada didepannya yang hanya menatap kosong makanan yang dibuatnya.

"Yukio.. Yukio?―

Masih belum ada respon dari Yukio dan akhirnya..

― _Teme_! OI _KUSO MEGANE_!"

"A-aa? _Nani_? **[21]** "

" _Teme_.. tadi kau bilang mau makan bukan? Kenapa malah melamun?"

"A-a.. _gomen_ **[22]** _, Nii-san_."

Yukio memalingkan pandangannya yang membuat Rin menaikkan alisnya heran.

 _Sikapnya benar-benar aneh sejak kemarin._

" _Itadakimasu_."

Yukio pun mulai memakan makanannya.

" _Ne_ , Yukio?"

"Hm?"

" _A-ano.. saa.._ apakah terjadi sesuatu? Kau kelihatan aneh belakangan ini."

"Tidak ada, _Nii-san_."

" _Sou_.."

"Hm."

Mereka melanjutkan makan malam dengan hening dan akhirnya Rin memilih untuk tidak menghabiskan makanannya. Nafsu makannya menguap entah kemana. Ia beranjak kedalam kamar untuk mengerjakan pr yang belum selesai.

" _Nii-san_ , kau tidak menghabiskan makan malam mu?"

"Tidak, aku sedang tidak ingin."

Rin pun meninggalkan meja makan. Yukio pun sendirian di tempat itu.

 **Yukio POV**

Setelah selesai makan, Yukio tidak langsung kembali ke kamar. Ia memikirkan perkataan Mephisto tadi pagi saat berada di ruangannya.

 _Ratu? Tato? Dengan ini akan mudah bagiku untuk memiliki Nii-san dan melindunginya. Entah itu assiah atau gehenna aku akan membakar semuanya dengan apiku, jika mereka berani menyentuh Ratuku.. Nii-san-ku._

Yukio terkekeh, sudut bibirnya terangkat. Pendar api biru kembali muncul di sekitar matanya dan aura dominannya menguar kuat.

"Purnama merah? Fufu.. malam ini kah.."

 **Yukio POV End**

.

.

Yukio masuk kekamar mereka, ia lelah. Ia berpikir ia akan mandi untuk menghilangkan lelahnya. Saat ia membuka pintu, ia melihat Rin yang tertidur diatas meja belajarnya.

" _Mattaku_ **[23]** _.. Nii-san_."

Menghela napas lelah, Yukio mengangkat tubuh Rin ala bridal dan memindahkannya keatas ranjangnya.

" _Oyasumi_ **[24]** _, Nii-san_. Aku mencintaimu."

Yukio berbisik ditelinganya.

Setelah itu, Yukio memutuskan untuk ke kamar mandi, membersihkan tubuhnya. Tanpa ia tahu, Rin membuka kelopak matanya, menatap ke luar jendela. Purnama merah.

"Aku juga mencintaimu.. Yukio."

Gumamannya hilang ditelan kegelapan. Kali ini Rin benar-benar tertidur.

* * *

 **Skip Time**

"A-ah.. nn.. Yu-yuki..o.. Ngh― haa.. haaa.."

Deru napas dan desahan yang memburu menggema di kamar Okumura bersaudara itu. Rin masih belum sadar. Ia masih tertidur, namun tubuhnya bereaksi dengan purnama merah itu. Semerbak aroma manis pun memenuhi ruangan itu.

"A-ah.. haa.. haa.. u-uh.. Yu-yukio.."

 _ **Tap!**_

Kelopak mata Rin terbuka, ia menatap sekitarnya. Yukio tidur disebrangnya.

"Aah.. haa.. ha.. a-da apa deng-an tu-buh-ku.. aah.. yu-yuki.. ahn.. haa.. ha.."

Rin beringsut turun dari ranjangnya, menuju ranjang Yukio yang ada disebrangnya. Langkah nya tertatih-tatih, menahan gejolak aneh dibawah perutnya. Ia telah sampai didepan ranjang Yukio. Ia naik ke atas ranjang itu, berniat membangunkan Yukio dan bertanya apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya.

"Haa.. ha.. ah..nngghh.. Yu-yuki-o.."

Rin ingin meneluarkan suaranya, tapi yang ia keluarkan hanya desahan saja. Tubuhnya memanas, wajahnya memerah. Rin merangkak menduduki Yukio yang tertidur telentang.

"Yu-yuki.. ahh.. hhh..haa.. ba-bangun.. Yu-yu-ki.. Ahn―"

Entah kenapa desahannya mengeras dan itu membuat Yukio terbangun. Menatap pemandangan didepannya.

" _Ni-nii-san_?"

"Yu-yuki.. aaahh..hhh a-apa nn.. yang ter-jadi.. hh.. pada tubuh-ku.. ngh."

Yukio hanya menatapnya datar, mencoba menahan hasrat yang sudah diujung tanduknya.

"Haa..haa.. Yu-ki..o." Air mata Rin mengalir melewati pipinya. Ia merasa aneh dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Yukio bangun dari tidurnya. Sehingga, posisi mereka sekarang Yukio duduk diatas ranjang dengan Rin yang berada di pangkuannya. Yukio memeluk Rin, menyalurkan kehangatan tubuhnya. Menatap mata Rin yang sembab.

" _Nii-san_.. tak apa. Tenanglah.."

"Ta-tapi.. haa.. haa.. nnn."

" _Ne, Nii-san_.. aku akan menceritakan kenapa keadaan tubuh mu seperti ini. Sampai saat itu selesai, kau bisa menahannya?"

Rin mengangguk pelan. Ia berusaha menahan desahannya.

" _Sou_.. dengarkan aku baik-baik _Nii-san_ , karena aku tidak akan mengulanginya."

Yukio pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan tubuh Rin. Mengapa ia bisa menjadi seperti itu. Tentang purnama merah dan juga bahwa kenyataan ia akan dibuahi oleh seorang lelaki yang artinya ia tidak bisa menikah dengan seorang wanita. Oh.. dan jangan lupakan, tanda dari seorang ratu _gehenna_ yaitu tato bunga lili.

* * *

"Haa.. ha.. Yu-yukio? Jadi, a-aku nnn akan dibuahi? Hh.."

"Begitulah, _Nii-san_.."

"Nn.. ngh.. haaa.. haa.. ahn.. Yu-yuki..o ce-pat, a-aku.. nnhh."

"Nii-san, aku berjanji akan menjagamu, melindungimu, dan selalu mencintaimu."

 _ **Bite!**_

Yukio menancapkan taringnya di leher jenjang Rin. Menghisap darahnya. Ia memang bukan vampir. Tapi, ritual seperti ini memang diwajibkan untuk meminum darah _mate_ nya yang merupakan _submissive_ **[25]** nya. Dengan ini _pheromon_ Rin akan tertutupi oleh aroma Yukio, meskipun itu belum sempurna jika belum melewati fase _mating_ yang sesungguhnya dengan berhubungan intim.

"Aakh.. Yu-yuki..o."

Yukio melepaskan taringnya, luka di leher kakakknya tidak beregenerasi. Ya, itu adalah tanda bahwa Rin sudah _mating_ , meskipun baru tahap pertama.

"Sudah lebih baik? _Nii-san_?"

'Hm.. terima kasih, Yukio." Rin menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Gejolak aneh dibawah perutnya mereda. Deru nafasnya berangsur normal.

"Tidak udah berterima kasih, _Nii-san_. Ini sudah tugasku untuk menjagamu dan mencintaimu, karena karena kau adalah milikku."

"Mmm.. _Ne_ , Yukio?"

"Ada apa, _Nii-san_?"

"Kau mempunya ekor?" Rin berkedip polos.

"A-a.. itu? Ada kok.."

 _Disaat seperti ini!? Astaga Nii-san, kau ini._

Yukio _sweatdrop_ , lalu ia mengeluarkan ekornya dan Rin memandangnya takjub.

"Waah.. rasanya persis sekali seperti ekor milikku."

"Tentu saja, _Nii-san_. Kita ini kan kembar."

"Ahahaha, benar juga."

" _Nii-san_?"

"Hm?"

"Tubuhmu, sudah lebih baik? Apakah masih terasa aneh?"

"Tidak kok. Sudah lebih baik."

"Syukurlah. Ayo tidur _Nii-san_ , ini masih tengah malam. Besok kau harus sekolah bukan?"

"U-um, ta-tapi. Bolehkah aku tidur bersamamu?"

"Tentu saja, _Nii-san_."

Yukio menidurkan Rin disampingnya, memeluk pinggangnya dan menyandarkan kepala Rin di dada bidangnya.

" _Oyasumi Nii-san_ , aku mencintaimu."

"Um, aku mencintaimu juga. Yukio."

Rin membalas dengan suara yang makin lama makin mengecil. Yukio yang mendengarnya pun tersenyum.

 **END or TBC?**

* * *

 **Oh astoge, Ao-chan emang gila kayaknya nih :" Udah berapa biji penpik yang dibikin dan belom dilanjut, lah ini malah bikin penpik baru /diinjek**

 **Oke, Ao-chan bikin fic ini karena Ao-chan kurang asupan fic Blue Exorcist. Padahal Ao-chan punya fetish Twincest udah gitu Yaoi pula. Kan dobel tuh ntaps nya /dikubur**

 **Oh iya, Ao-chan terinspirasi dari Ao no Exorcist season 1 eps 24-25 dan juga doujin Hakoniwa Yuugi dari circle Fizzcode. Aduh.. itu pokoknya YukiRin nya kerasa banget Hot pula /oi**

 **Ahaha, tapi untuk jalan cerita fic ini beda kok, ga mungkin sama~**

 **Oke. Salam kenal para pembaca fic Blue Exorcist! Saya, Shin Aoi. Panggil saja Ao-chan~**

 **Kritik dan saran sangat dipersilahkan untuk fic ini~ tapi, Ao-chan tidak menerima flame ya *wink**

 **Semoga kalian suka yaa^^**

 **Review, Onegaishimasu!**


End file.
